


Drowsy Morning - [Jeff x Randy]

by GongpoMochi



Series: All is good!AU [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: All is good!AU, Creepypasta, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Randy - Freeform, Sane Jeff the killer, Secret Relationship, jtk - Freeform, sane jeff, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GongpoMochi/pseuds/GongpoMochi
Summary: One morning Jeff awoke out of his slumber through the buzzing of his Phone. Who would text him so early on a saturday morning? || [Jeff x Randy, Oneshot, Fluff] [All is good!AU]
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Randy, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Randy Warren, Jeffrey Woods | Randy Warren
Series: All is good!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029219
Kudos: 6





	Drowsy Morning - [Jeff x Randy]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I finally got around to make an AO3 account and thought about posting my stories here! 
> 
> This Story is part of an AU in which everything turned out fine and Jeff didn't go Insane.  
> The Story is already a little older and i'm not too proud of it, but it's still adorable in my eyes.  
> It's also based on a drawing I made a few months ago, which you can find here   
> >> https://www.deviantart.com/gongpomochi/art/Drowsy-Morning-Jeff-x-Randy-853735398
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jeff awoke from his slumber with a groan. The buzzing of his phone made him blink in confusion. The light shining through his window made him squint his eyes with a huff. Seems like he forgot to close his blinds, which he basically did all the time. This was nothing new for him, he had trouble sleeping every night and if he was finally able to fall asleep he usually just flopped onto his bed and would fall asleep instantly. That didn't make the morning sun any less annoying though. He let out a small huff as his eyes slowly started to get used to the light. He shifted around, noticing the arm that was wrapped around him. Oh right, he had a guest over. His visitor only let out a small groan as Jeff had disturbed his slumber, but it didn't seem like he woke up. Jeff huffed at the ginger, lucky guy. He wished he would sleep this deep once in a while. 

It wasn't out of the ordinary that the redhead called Randy would be sleeping over at his place at this point. After a long lasting project that the two had to work on together they started to get along. Turns out they had similar interests when it came to movies and video games. So instead of working on the project they would get comfortable on Jeffs bed and watch movies on his laptop or they would play video games together. Over time they had started to get closer to each other and would meet up outside of working on their project. All of this happened unknown to Jeffs brother Liu and Randys friends, Troy and Keith. If someone asked they would simply answer with "We're working on the project!" Surprisingly no one had ever got suspicious of the two. Maybe they all had just gotten used to it?   
Jeff and Randy got closer every time they met up, they eventually even started calling each other 'friends'. The brown haired boy with the eye bags would have never thought that this would happen, not in a thousand years, but here they were. Cuddling each other in Jeffs bed like it was the most normal thing in the world to do for two 'ex-enemies'. He didn't like to admit it, but Jeff had grown quite fond of the ginger. Not only did they share similar interests but they would occasionally vent to each other about stupid things. He found out that Randy was a rather good listener and even shared helpful tips with him. It was unsual for him to have a serious conversation with Randy, but every time they had one it made him feel better. Of course he would be able to talk about all of this with his brother Liu as well, but talking about his messed up sleeping patterns with his brother made him feel uncomfortable. Liu was his brother and they got along well, on most days at least, but his brother had a habit of being overly protective and worried. 

Another buzz from his phone made Jeff almost flinch. He often got caught up in his thoughts that made him forget what he was doing initially. He looked down at his phone. 06:34 am. Who the hell would text him this early on a saturday? He looked at the messages and saw his brothers name pop up. Of course, who else would it be. Liu was practically the definition of an early bird. The two text messages seemed rather friendly, asking Jeff if he had slept well and if he wanted some pancakes as well. He looked at his phone for a moment before a blush crawled onto his cheeks. Liu didn't know that he had Randy over, much less that the ginger had slept here as well. Their little 'friendship' was still a secret from others and he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell his brother yet. Liu would start asking questions and when his brother was curious he had no filter. Jeffs stomach growled, bringing him back down to earth. He swiftly grabbed his phone and texted his brother that he wasn't hungry yet and would continue to sleep for a little while longer.

One day he'd tell Liu about Randy, but not today.

**Author's Note:**

> • DeviantArt - https://www.deviantart.com/gongpomochi  
> • Twitter - https://twitter.com/GongpoMochi  
> • Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/gongpo.mochi/  
> • Tumblr - https://gongpo-mochi.tumblr.com
> 
> My Fanfictions in German:   
> • FanFiktion - https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Dekulio


End file.
